<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In marauders sunt hic by Squidge_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893095">In marauders sunt hic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06'>Squidge_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Why doesn't that tag exist?? I don't claim post 1981 Pete but before then i would die for him), (peter's boring and doesn't have an aesthetic), Alt!Sirius, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Cottagecore!Lily, Dark Academia, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Goblincore!Remus, It's never explicitly said but i am gonna reference modern things, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kidcore!James, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Pack Dynamics, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, kinda??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders were the brightest stars in the galaxy that was Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.<br/>This is their stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hic est Coboli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this just an excuse for me to write all my Marauders headcanons? Yes<br/>Am I writing this solely to show my love for Goblincore Remus Lupin and Cottagecore Lily Evans? Yes absolutely<br/>ARE YOU GOING TO ENJOY IT? I mean I hope so?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moooooonyyyyy get up" Sirius whispered directly into Remus Lupin's ear</p><p>"Noooo leave me alone, I'm tired" He groaned turning around in his bed, groaning even louder when his blankets were dragged off of him "Paaaaaaads"</p><p>"Me this time actually," James said, far too happy for the time it was "Now get up Gremlin, it's time for food" </p><p>Remus sat up, grumpy and annoyed "I'm a goblin and you know it" rolling out of bed he asked, "What day is it?"</p><p>"Saturday, Moons" Sirius laughed from where he was still leaning across Remus' bed.</p><p>"Why'd you wake me up so early then?" He complained as he hunted through his trunk for clothes</p><p>"Hogsmede" Peter grinned leaving the bathroom "You can take the bathroom now James, you've got like half an hour now that Moony's awake"</p><p>James shot a grin at Peter before running to the bathroom, giving the boy a high five on the way past.</p><p>Remus sighed dejectedly as grabbed a brown jumper with a frog on, white button up and a pair of jeans.</p><p>"Stop moping Rem you love Hogsmede" Sirius rolled over so he was lying right next to Remus on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah because of Lily, not you losers"</p><p>Sirius gasped dramatically "How very dare! Prongs darling did you hear that!"</p><p>James stuck his head out of the bathroom door "What Padfoot my love?"<br/>
"Moony called us losers!"</p><p>James put on an equally melodramatic expression, pulling fake tears into his eyes "How dare you! Moony the light of my life breaking my heart"</p><p>"Oh shut up you two, Lily Evans is better than all of you in every way and you know it"</p><p>"Lily! the Love of my life, fire in my loi-"</p><p>"Ewwww don't talk about your loins" Peter complained</p><p>"You're absolutely right Moony, Lily Evans could kick me in the balls and I'd thank her"</p><p>Remus laughed as he pulled on his jumper "You're fucking whipped mate"</p><p>"Like you aren't?" James grinned nodding at Sirius</p><p>"Nah, Sirius is whipped for me" He smirked</p><p>"Pumpkin you gave me bones last week," Sirius said</p><p>"Oooooooooooooooh" James and Peter laughed in unison</p><p>Remus blushed shoving Sirius off the bed "Shut up, let's go I'm starving"</p><p>"Oh yeah? are you gonna... wolf...your breakfast down" James snickered as they walked out of the dorm room.</p><p>"Oh my goooooooooood" Remus groaned </p>
<hr/><p>As the Marauders walked into the Great Hall they spotted Lily Evans and Marlene Mckinnon sitting in the boys' normal spots. James slid into the seat next to Lily.</p><p>"Hey Evans" he smirked</p><p>"Hello Potter" She smiled before returning to her conversation with Marlene,</p><p>"Cold Evans, Cold" Sirius laughed sitting down next to Marlene, across from James, Remus joining him and Peter sliding in to sit next to James</p><p>"Hey Lily, you excited for Hogsmede?" Remus asked as he piled his plate high with everything on the table.</p><p>"Yeah! we missed that field near the Hogs Head last time and I was thinking about going through it, this time after we go to all the shops and stuff?"</p><p>"Oh Good idea" Remus smiled before starting to eat"</p><p>"You two are so weird" Marlene laughed setting down her fork "We get to leave the castle and the only thing you guys are interested in is hunting down mushrooms"</p><p>"Not just mushrooms," Remus protested "I found some bones last time!" gesturing to Sirius with his knife </p><p>Sirius held his earring by the chain to show Marlene, the bird skull dancing slightly "Check it"</p><p>"Okay that's cool" Marlene admitted </p><p>"Also our aesthetics are like the least weird here, James' is literally kidcore and you painted like six eyes on your face last week" Lily pointed out</p><p>"Okay fine fine" Marlene laughed putting her hands up in mock surrender "I concede"</p><p>"Did you guys hear about Frank and Alice? they finally got together" Peter said</p><p>James set his cup down "Are you serious?" </p><p>"No, I'm-" Sirius was interrupted by multiple foodstuffs being thrown at him "I hate you guys"</p><p>"No you don't," said Remus smugly</p><p>Sirius smiled  "No I don't"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ad capto memorias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius sorted through his photographs in the dead of night when even Remus was asleep. Each one a memory, captured perfectly</p>
<hr/><p>Marlene falling into the Great lake.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you, Sirius Black!" Marlene yelled from where she was positioned high in a tree next to the lake "If I fall I'm going to come back and fucking haunt you"</p><p>Sirius laughed lifting his camera "I welcome it babe"</p><p>"You put that camera down!"  She slipped falling right into the lake, Sirius' camera flashing as she fell.</p><p>"Merlin's saggy balls!" She screamed climbing out of the freezing water and glaring at him "I'm wearing a fucking skirt Sirius"</p><p>He carried on laughing "So am I, it's not that bad"</p><p>"Not that bad? Not that bad? I'll show you not that bad" and she took off chasing him across the grounds</p>
<hr/><p>Remus smile shining down on Sirius from his position on the roof of the herbology greenhouses.</p><p>"That's against the rules Mister Lupin" He called up to his boyfriend</p><p>"Oh is it Professor Black, I'm so very sorry"</p><p>The click of the camera sounded </p><p>"How many pictures of me have you got, love?"</p><p>"Not enough" Sirius laughed, letting the camera rest around his neck as he started to climb to join Remus.</p>
<hr/><p>James and Remus getting pissed in the dorm room.</p><p>"I can't believe people think you're the goody two shoes Rem" James slurred</p><p>"It's cause I don't fuckin' talk to anyone except you three and ummm Lily, Marlene, Frank huh"</p><p>"Alice, Mary and uuuuuh Kingsley" James said</p><p>"Yeah that's it and I'm like polite too everyone else so they don't see me..."</p><p>"Be a complete chaos Goblin?" Sirius laughed</p><p>"yEAH Chaos Goblin that's me" </p><p>The camera snapped a blurry picture as Remus took another swig of his fire whiskey.</p>
<hr/><p>Lily and Remus dancing next to the lake.</p><p>"They're so pretty aren't they" James muttered as they watched the two spin together</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"You should take a picture of this, we can make a collage of all the pictures of them being super pretty"</p><p>Sirius snapped the picture</p><p>"But that would be every picture of them" he said</p><p>"Exactly" James smirked letting his head rest on Sirius' shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>A picture of all four of the marauders asleep together on the floor in the common room, taken by Lily Evans.</p><p>"Mmmm I'm gonna sleep" whispered Remus dropping to the floor</p><p>"Oh that's a good idea" Peter hummed sleepily joining him.</p><p>Sirius and James looked at each other, shrugged in unison and joined the pile.</p><p>"Your camera's poking me Pads" Peter whined </p><p>"Oh sorry mate" he slipped it off and let it sit on the sofa behind them.</p><p>Then slipped off into unconsciousness </p>
<hr/><p>Sirius smiled setting his pictures onto the bedside table and then hearing whimpers coming from Moony's bed crawled into it curling around the boy and letting himself sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>